1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair dryers, and particularly to an automatic hair dryer with a fluid dispenser for smoothing and drying a user's hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hair dryer or blow dryer is an electromechanical device designed to blow cool or hot air over wet or damp hair in order to accelerate the evaporation of water particles and dry the hair. Hair dryers are well known and widely used by barbers, beauticians and hair stylists, as well by individuals in their own homes and hotel rooms. Hair dryers are used to apply warm or hot air to dry an individual's hair. Hair dryers allow better control of the shape and style of hair by accelerating and controlling the formation of temporary hydrogen bonds inside each strand. These hydrogen bonds are very powerful (allowing for stronger hair shaping than even the sulfur bonds formed by permanent waving products), but are temporary and extremely vulnerable to humidity. They disappear with a single washing of the hair.
Most models use coils of wire that have a high electric resistivity and heat rapidly with an electric current. A fan (usually powered by a universal motor) blows ambient air past the hot coils resulting in heated air, effective for drying. The heating element in most hair dryers is a bare, coiled nichrome wire that is wrapped around insulating mica heating boards. Nichrome wire is used in heating elements because of two important properties, namely, it is a poor conductor of electricity and it does not oxidize when heated.
Many modern hair dryers now have “cool shot” buttons, which turn off the heater and just blow room temperature air while the button is pressed. Since warm and hot air create the style and remove excess moisture, the shot of cold air sets the style in place by sealing the hair shaft closed, preventing the hot style from wilting and adding super shine. This function is useful in helping to maintain the hairstyle by setting it. The cold air also reduces frizz and can help to bolster the smoothness of the hair.
Hair dryers are available with different attachments, such as diffusers, airflow concentrators and comb nozzle attachments. A diffuser is an attachment that is used on hair that is fine, colored, permed, or naturally curly. It works by diffusing the heat so that the hair dries more slowly at a cooler temperature. This makes it so that the hair is less likely to frizz, and it gives the hair more volume. An airflow concentrator does the exact opposite of a diffuser. It makes the end of the hair dryer narrower, and thus helps to concentrate the heat into one spot in order to make it dry more rapidly. The comb nozzle attachment is the same as the airflow concentrator, but it ends with comb-like teeth so that the user can dry the hair using just the dryer without a brush or comb.
Unless a hair dryer has a dual voltage option, it will only work in the United States, Canada and countries that use 110/120 V. Dual voltage dryers convert from 110/120 V to 220/240 V with a standard adapter, and then work almost anywhere in the world. Mini hair dryers and those with collapsible handles make great travel hair dryers because they are lightweight and do not take up precious suitcase space.
Thus, an automatic hair dryer with fluid dispenser solving the aforementioned problems is desired.